


Long Lost {DreamSMP}

by OBLVN



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Siblings, Angst, Brothers, Childhood Memories, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, DreamSMP - Freeform, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, I have Minecraft brainrot, I'm soft for sibling dynamics, Little Brothers, Loyalty, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Nostalgia, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, THEY'RE SIBLINGS YOUR HONOR, Trust, War, brother - kodaline, my L’Manberg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBLVN/pseuds/OBLVN
Summary: Although Dream and Tubbo went their separate ways after the protective walls of childhood fell down around them, their brotherly bond could never break, even when they started living completely different lives. When the new president, worthy of the title 'tyrant', implements his new government, Dream allies with Tubbo's friends, in order to free him from the dictator's reign. Complications rise when the intentions within the group become blurry, and trust and loyalty are heavily tested when the word spreads that a war is imminent.𝘞𝘦'𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘴𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘥𝘴𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶'Brother' - Kodaline[slow updates]AU created by samxchiii on Twitter.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 203





	1. Prologue

The defenseless weeping willow in the backyard didn't stand a chance against the outrageous ferocity with which the wooden sword was flung against it. It tried to wrap its long branches around the brown-haired boy who was attacking it, but it evinced of no use, as the taller blond one held them back to free the other's path. The bark cracked timorously under the force, small pieces flying off with each hit.

"That's almost right, just adjust your hold a little," the taller said, looking down on the boy, whose face was starting to redden from the intensity with which he was wielding his weapon.

"How?" he answered, turning around to look into his brother's eyes, which matched in color to his own. The towering boy held out his hand and the smaller placed the sword in his grip. He positioned his dominant hand right under the guard, as the other wrapped itself around the pummel.

"Like that, don't hold your hands too close to each other," he explained, showing the other from different angles how he should handle his new toy. Well, his weapon. Everyone has to start small. Dream had fought with sharper blades than his little brother's wooden one, but he would never treat a weapon with disrespect, no matter what material it was made of. It was now his time to convey his wisdom onto the next generation within his family.

The boy made grabby hands at him, "Let me try again." His brother responded with a lighthearted chuckle, handing the wooden sword back over to him. He mimicked the positioning of hands he had just beheld, and resumed whacking the tree, finding it hitting the tree trunk with much greater impact this time.

"You were right!" he yelled as he turned around, eyes wide in disbelief of his own power. Dream chuckled as he ruffled the smaller's hair, "Always believe your big brother, Tubbo."

"Mom says the opposite."

"Mom doesn't know how to hold a sword either."

Dream perched down onto the ground, Tubbo soon following as he fixed his hair. The sun stood low in the sky, casting an orange glow over the backyard. The willow swayed softly in the breeze again, seemingly having forgotten about the violence it had just endured. It had a habit of returning to normality. Tubbo guessed that was just what nature did. The grass tickled the backs of the boys' necks as they lied down to look at the clouds, finding vague shapes in them that maybe, slightly, resembled animals.

"How did you get so good at sword fighting?" Tubbo asked, gazing at his brother curiously.

"Well, lots of practice, for starters," Dream answered, his hands rested on his stomach as he felt himself breathe. "You learn as you go along." Tubbo simply nodded at the response, taking the wooden sword and laying it on his chest. "You have to _want_ to learn, it shouldn't feel like an obligation."

"Is that why you always practice with George and Sapnap?" he then questioned, remembering how much his brother had been leaving the house recently to hang out with them. He used to just be home all the time, playing games with Tubbo, seeing who could climb the willow the fastest, or who could build the best castle with blocks within ten minutes. They would still do those kind of things, but a lot less since Dream had met George and Sapnap. Tubbo went along with them once, but being much younger than all of them, he just couldn't relate to them as well as Dream did. He just wanted to spend time with his brother. 

"Yes, they make it a lot more fun, especially since I always win," Dream chuckled, turning his head to meet Tubbo's eyes. 

"Will you keep practicing with me as well?" he asked, before rolling his head to face the sky again. A bird circled above them, cawing in a language neither of the boys understood. 

"Of course, we're practicing until either you or the sword breaks," Dream chuckled in response, shoving his brother's shoulder slightly as he said it. It made a smile appear on the younger's lips. Of course he hadn't lost his brother to other people. He would always put Tubbo above them. Right?

"Dream!" a voice on the other side of the backyard yelled, making both of the boys sit up in interest, seeing who was standing by the fence. Both George and Sapnap were waving at them from a distance. Shyly, Tubbo waved back at them, and Dream jumped up to run over to them.

"We wanna go to the community house, you coming?" George spoke, his sunglasses standing proudly op top of his head, reflecting the setting sun. 

"Yeah! Sounds fun," Dream answered as he jumped over the fence. He turned back to Tubbo, who was now sitting cross-legged in the grass by himself, watching the three of them from a distance.

"I'll be back in a bit," he said, waving, the two others joining in. Tubbo didn't respond vocally, but forced a smile onto his face. He'd rather have Dream stay here for another while, so they could talk a little more about the sword fighting, but they were already heading off, away towards the community house. Tubbo looked over the sunset once again, before he stood up and dragged his sword across the ground with him, making his way to the house to spend the evening with probably a book and his bee plushy. 

"Big T!" Another voice erupted, before a crashing sound filled Tubbo's ears and he snapped his head back, seeing the blonde boy on the ground with a piece of fence underneath him. "Oops."

"Tommy?" 

"You saw nothing," Tommy said as he grabbed the other boy's arm to drag him along with him, leaving the backyard. "Come with me big man."

"How do you know where I live?"

"No time to explain, we have important things to do."

"Like what?"

"I got a music disc we need to listen to!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters will probably be much longer, just felt like the prologue should be shorter :)


	2. Mr. Vice President

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream reacts to the news George brings him about the L'Manberg presidential election.

"Wait, so why exactly are you upset now?"

George is speed-walking to keep up with Dream, whose angry footsteps make the wooden path underneath their feet creak. He doesn't bother slowing down to give his friend a chance at meeting him at his side.

"Why do you think?" he snaps back, eyes focussed on the path ahead of him.

"It's just a joke, there's no way anyone other than Wilbur is going to win," George tries to reason, but Dream doesn't want to hear it, and he makes sure to let the other know by raising his hand as a gesture to tell him ' _stop talking_ '. George takes the hint and keeps his mouth shut the rest of the way to the community house, where Sapnap has already settled himself in a chair, reading something off a piece of paper until he hears his friends enter the premises.

"Who pissed in your cereal this morning?" he asks as he reads Dream's face, which has 'displeased', to say the least, written all over it.

"George did," Dream grumbles in response "and might as well have taken a shit in it too." He pulls up a chair as well to slouch down onto it, arms crossed in front of his chest. George is met with a death glare as he sits down on the chair next to Dream's, making him stand back up and scurry over to another one, out of punching range.

"Care to elaborate?" Sapnap says as he stuffs the note away in his pocket. Dream gestures with his hand towards George, feeling that he himself should explain it.

"I'm, kind of, Quackity's running mate?" he answers hesitantly, waiting to see a change in Sapnap's demeanor. He raises his eyebrow and bows forward, leaning his forearms on his thighs as he stares George down. "It's just a joke though, there's no way in hell we would even get close to winning," he continues, to which Sapnap raises his other eyebrow as well.

"And if they do end up winning, George will be the vice president of L'Manberg, fucking the rest of us over," Dream adds, trying to sound less snappy than before, but he fails to hide his anger. Sapnap pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointing finger as he closes his eyes and lets out a deep sigh.

"George, you are actually the dumbest person to walk the face of the Earth," he finally speaks, dropping his hand to meet George's gaze once again. Dream feels pleased at the confirmation that his other friend agrees with him, but the feeling of annoyance still overpowers it.

"Oh my God," George says as he reclines in his chair, letting his head fall back so he is staring at the ceiling. "It's a joke! I'm not even going to show up to the election," he says, after which he groans and drags his hands across his face.

"You see us laughing?" Dream retorts, "You think this is funny?"

"I thought it _would_ be funny, until I found out the two of you are such sour little babies," George responds, regaining his posture. "I'm not going to be the vice president of L'Manberg, if they choose us I'll just step back from it," he clarifies, trying to lift the mood, but Dream just shakes his head.

"You shouldn't have even signed up for it to begin with, do you realize how this is making us look?" Dream argues. "The second in line for the throne is also running mate for a presidential candidate for L'Manberg. The state that we, mind you, went to war with!" Anger bubbles up inside him as he repeats the situation out loud. And this was not even half of what was wrong with George's actions.

Dream had considered telling them about his family relations before, but he never found a good moment to do so. Quackity winning the election could mean much, _much_ worse things.

"Does that make me second in line then?" Sapnap responds, only making Dream grunt.

"That's not the point, Sapnap. Check your priorities," he responds. "Do you think anyone is going to take me seriously, now that my successor wants to be part of L'Manberg?" Dream's deathly stare would turn George to stone if it could.

"Listen, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think it through," George answers, looking away from his two friends, who are very clearly judging him. A moment of silence settles around them as Dream thinks of what to respond.

"You're going to report everything to me," he then states, gaining George's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly as I said, anything confidential you hear, you tell me as soon as you can," Dream clarifies as he stands up from his chair. George only nods in response, having grown afraid of escalating the situation if he answers with anything other than silence. "I'll see you guys later," Dream finishes the conversation with, as he walks out of the community house, being met with a cold breeze, lifting his hair up slightly as he closes the door behind him. His reflection in the water greets him, but doesn't tell him what to do. That's a job for him to figure out.

On the walk back to his base, Dream thinks. He can think for hours on end, losing track of time when his head can't be silenced. His mind tends to flood with the countless possibilities within a situation, and all scenarios that can play out. He imagines them one by one, going through all the details of each of them.

Lost in thought, his shoulder bumps into another person walking the path in the opposite direction.

"If it isn't the king!" he hears a mischievous voice say before he looks up. "Hello, Dream," Tommy greets him, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. He must know of the state of affairs.

"Goodbye, Tommy," Dream answers, continuing his path, not granting Tommy a second look.

"A little birdie told me something interesting, you know." Tommy keeps talking, even though Dream has his back turned to him.

"Good on you!" Dream answers, waving his hand, feeling his irritation build up further at the interaction.

"Didn't think you'd let George be a part of L'Manberg, after our previous incidents," Tommy adds. Dream stops in his tracks and turns back around, shooting Tommy a menacing glare as he takes a step forward.

"Zip it, or I'll see to it that we have more TNT cannons built around your 'nation'," he says with air quotes. He turns back around when Tommy simply smirks.

The encounter does more to Dream than he's willing to show. In a way, he owes Tommy. Not because of the things he does for the kingdom (which is exactly nothing), and not for the things he does for his own nation. In a way, he needs to keep Tommy as safe as he would keep the citizens of his own kingdom, as safe as he would keep George or Sapnap.

He looks around cautiously as he enters his base, making sure nobody has followed him. After locking the door, he turns to the dimly lit room. Sometimes he regrets not putting in any windows, but it's best for his privacy. Others can't know what he is up to most of the time. A bulletin board by the wall has all information about L'Manberg pinned to it. A worrying poster hangs in the middle. The brown-haired man on it stares back at him with his hostile eyes, unkept sideburns decorating the sides of his face. Bold, red letters spell 'Schlatt 2020' at the top of the paper. This is the man he hates with a passion.

This man forms a threat to not only everyone in his kingdom, but also in L'Manberg, and all other separate regions. Whereas first he didn't seem to stand a chance at winning, the fact that George has now joined the election program, he simply provides Schlatt with more possibilities. Rumors have spread that he and Quackity have been in negotiation for weeks. None of it has been confirmed, but George could form the concluding factor if true.

What went through his mind when he agreed to being Quackity's running mate? He should have known that they'll get votes, come on, he is George. If it was up to the people, he would have been king thrice already. Sure, Wilbur is charismatic, but so is George. He's going to split the votes, which is exactly what will be the reason for Schlatt and Quackity to involve him. It's simply a waiting game for the confirmation of their alliance.

Though Dream may not care for L'Manberg and most of its citizens, there is one especially important person inside those walls. Someone he doesn't want to fall under the tyranny of Schlatt. Someone who Dream would kill for, if he had to.

He glances over at his dresser. Inside one of the bottom drawers, buried between his sweaters, lies a picture frame. The photograph inside portrays two boys, up high in a willow tree. The tallest, blonde one, is holding the smaller's hands as they lean against the tree trunk. He is protecting the other, keeping him from falling off. Goofy smiles stretch from ear to ear on their faces. The photograph is etched into Dream's brain. A fond memory.

He looks back at the poster. This man cannot jeopardize his brother. Dream will not allow it, and he doubts Tommy will agree to his courses of action as well.

The way Tommy took care of Tubbo when Dream failed to do so is the sole reason he let Tommy do the things he did. If it had just been Wilbur, there wouldn't have been a L'Manberg to begin with. If Tommy hadn't become Tubbo's new brother, those walls would have been down in a day's time, and there would never have been a war for independence. If Dream had only seen the way he neglected his family when he chose his other friendships over playing with wooden swords in their backyard, none of the dangers that are now facing them would even be in the picture. He knows it's his fault, and his fault alone.

A knock on his door breaks his train of thought.

When he opens it, George is standing in front of him, panting like he has just run a marathon. "I have news," he manages to bring out. Dream lets him in, quickly closing and locking the door after him.

"Well? What is it?" he says as George catches his breath, looking over the bulletin board.

"Schlatt and Quackity, they've made an agreement," he answers, turning back to Dream.

That exact sentence makes his heart drop. It feels like the ground disappears from below him, and he is falling into the pit that's come to existence as he listens to the words, forming the exact sentence he never wanted to hear.

"They've decided to share the votes between their parties."

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while, but chapter two is finally ready :)  
> I'm gonna try and update a little quicker next time


End file.
